This invention relates to dispersing machines for dispersing solid particles in a liquid vehicle.
Machines of this general type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,459 for Mixer with Different Speed Impellers issued Sept. 19, 1967.
A continuing problem in processing a wide variety of materials is the task of effectively breaking up the agglomerates in the mixture and accomplishing this task in reduced periods of time. This occurs in the mixing and dispersing of product with a wide range of viscosities including such products, for example, as inks, caulks, dyestuffs, paints, adhesives, resins, etc.